


“It’s a miracle I’m alive”

by sydtothece



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin is good with medicine, Dystopian AU!, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, One Shot, Super Junior - Freeform, Yunho is reckless, alternative universe, its the end of the world, series?, side pairing?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtothece/pseuds/sydtothece
Summary: Yunho knows he has taken a risk and Changmin knows he has to clean up after Yunho.





	“It’s a miracle I’m alive”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like a apocalyptic story. I know I do.

His brown hair drapes over his eye and cheeks as he crouches in the corner of the connivence store. Long legs folded against his chest as he scrambles to find the right capsules. His eyebrows furrow in frustration as he cannot find the correct container of medicine. His heart rate becoming greater as the sound of anguish becomes louder from outside the building. “Fuck” he whispers to himself as he yet again comes up empty handed. 

A blunt force hits the window in the front of the store. Yunho freezes as the glass is sprayed everywhere. His escape route now unclear. “Of course” he thinks “the one time I take a risk it doesn’t pay off”. Reaching for his knife in his boot, Yunho creeps around shelves, trying to locate the source of the intrusion. A huge body makes its way into her line of vision. A man, with his back to him. A semi automatic air rifle, light in his hands, like it’s an extra limb. Yunho silently laughs to himself, “don’t bring a knife to a gun fight, is less funny now that it’s actually happening” he thinks as he continues to sneak past the large figure. Yunho who is a whole 184 centimeters, is pathetically shrimpy next to the offending figure. 

The exit nears his creeping figure, knife still gripped in his good hand. If his free hand had a middle finger he’d be flipping it at the strange, unmoving, meatball that sabotaged his raid. 

A crunch breaks him from him mental conversation, the sound emulating from beneath his boot. A lone Dorito chip bag, the culprit. The figure whips around faster than he can fathom and Yunho sees this as a perfect time to run like hell outta there. 

He slides across the linoleum, not caring about the glass shards, and finds himself scrambling toward the hole in the glass. Blocking out any thought but to escape. He’s inches from freedom when a great force grabs his arm, ripping him away from his last chance at escape. He plunges his knife in the direction of his attacker, using great speed to bend away form the offending arm. But he finds himself being held in a crushing grip against what seems to be a brick wall. The offending arm growing painfully close to his esophagus. His long body bends and twists trying to escape but the grip on his neck grows stronger. His attacker is still to his back and he starts to feel the stifling of the choke hold. Gagging, he kicks his boot into any solid he can find behind him. But the bicep he is being strangled with doesn’t let up. His vision starts to spot. The arm doesn’t let up, “life or death” he chokes out and sinks his teeth into the flesh currently cutting his breath off. A surprised yell is heard and Yunho is dropped harshly. As soon as he feels the ground come in contact with his body he rolls away from his now yelling ex-captor. He glances at the large male, an otherwise attractive face contorted in pain. “You stupid bitch, you dirty bitch couldn’t just die like all the other stray dogs who run around” he snarls and lunges for him again.

This time Yunho is ready and while still on the ground, throws one of his size twelve combat boots into the shin of the bastard. His attacker still persists and reaches for his gun, seemly angered by the action rather than hurt. As Yunho tries to squirm and get up, the offending man still stalks toward him, rifle in hand. The sudden feeling of his second dagger poking at his gut as he slides backwards, gives her a last second idea. He rips the knife out of its sheath and launches it upwards. It lodges in the ceiling. The man stops a foot from him, the wall now preventing him from moving away and laughs. “Wow that’s real cute, you thought you could save yourself huh.” His lips curling into a sneer. “Well sweetheart you about to feel what a few rounds to the chest is like.” Yunho eyes the now swaying light above the man, his dagger lodged in the fixture. The man continues to spit insults instead of shooting. As the man monologues, he acts like he is curling up in fear. The man finally cocks the gun and removes the safety. In a split second motion Yunho extends his legs with enough force to knock the man into an shelf. The motion sends the light crashing down. Atop his head. He immediately stands and charges the man while he’s down and lodges his knife into his exposed leg. The man screams as blood shoots from the attacked area. Yunho smiles, ‘right on the artery, nice’ he thinks to himself and gives a mental high five. He stares at the now pitiful pile of glass atop the man. His breathing harsh as blood shoots from his leg. “That will bleed out in probably about a minute and you’ll die” He states in a tone of nonchalance while looking down at his foe. The now dying man spits and gives him a look of disgust. “But like thanks for the fun bud” Yunho kicks the wound. The man simply wheezes, begin to convulse. Yunho pads over to the rifle now on the ground of the blood covered store floor. The man continues to die and Yunho decides its his cue to leave. “Have fun in hell” he glances back at the now possibly already dead man, as he leaves through the broken glass window. The rifle warm in his hands as he runs out to his makeshift home. What he fails to notice is the emblem on the rifle. The same emblem that brings fear to any survivors. 

 

 

“IMMMM HOME” Yunho hollers into the house. He walks into the kitchen, a grin on his face as he awaits the familiar faces. Heechul and Changmin sit along side each other on the floor while Kyuhyun lounges on the couch. Yunho stands in the doorway, displaying his well earned prize. All three heads turn and jaws drop. “Yunho!” Changmin exclaims first, his brother Heechul and Kyuhyun still speechless. “Yeah I know right” Yunho gives a dopey smile “dope ass gun”. Changmin’s lips quiver in anger “no Hyung why the fuck are you covered in blood” he yells “plus your neck looks like you were hung!” He exclaims in anger. Without time to respond, Heechul cuts off Yunho. “What in the hell did you do! Are you crazy” Yunho finds himself slumping a little and frowns. Anger replacing her prior excitement. “Oh I don’t know guys just trying to find Leeteuk medicine, when a dude tried to choke me to death and I thought I was gonna die and I didn’t cause I fought back and I’m sore and tired and “ tears started to threaten to fall. Yunho now choking on his words. Wordlessly, Changmin moves toward him to pull Yunho’s battered body towards him. “Shhh it’s ok” he whispers as he hugs Yunho’s (blood covered) torso. He holds him, even when Changmin is only an inch taller than the latter. “You just scared us is all” he whispers to Yunho. Yunho chokes out “It’s all a fucking empty cool ranch Dorito bags fault” as he is still held by Changmin’s strong but skilled arms. A small laugh shakes his chest as Changmin chuckles at his Dorito comment. Yunho observes that his brother and Kyuhyun had left the room. Probably not wanting to deal with the others emotions. Changmin pats him on the back lightly, “Let’s get you cleaned up Yunho, I can see glass sticking out of your thigh and it’s making me nauseous.” Yunho doesn’t protest as Changmin’s lithe figure leads him toward the bathroom. 

“Strip” Changmin demands as he reaches for the first aid supplies they keep under the sink. Yunho huffs out a frustrated breath as he knows not to argue with the latter. Without much difficultly Yunho’s shirt is thrown to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his empty sheath. His pants are a different story. He tries to angle himself enough while sitting on the counter to remover the offending article. He finally wiggles out of the top of his pants, but the thigh and below proves to be a more daunting task. The pants instantly catch on a particularly large shard of glass buried in his thigh. A pained hiss escapes his lips. Changmin whips around at the sound and instantly rolls his eyes at the sight. Yunho’s tan, tall body bent on a sink, trying to remove his pants, forgetting the various sized glass pieces in his way. “Stop” Changmin swats his hand away from the stubborn pants. Silently he turns and grabs tweezers and a random bottle of antiseptic. “I swear to god if you act like a baby I’m gonna hit you hyung” as he prepares to remove the shards. Gripping Yunho’s thigh in his deft but strong hands, Changmin grabs the largest piece of glass and removes it quickly. He glances up expecting Yunho to whine but is left shocked to see the other man is simply watching his practiced hands. Yunho nods, “keep going I’m fine”. With a quick eyebrow raise Changmin continues to dig glass from the tall man’s thigh and calves. 

“Ok, all done hotshot” Changmin drops the final piece of the glass on the counter next to Yunho. He gently pats the man across from him’s leg and goes to dispose of the glass. He hears the sounds of clothing being moved and turns to see Yunho putting his shirt back on. “Um no, I said strip, I have to check the extent of your injuries” Changmin gives him a look of disapproval. Yunho stops and gives a pout “I’m fine Minnie” Changmin throws him back a look of warning as he continues to clean the previously used tweezers. With a smirk Yunho shoots back “if you want my clothes off that bad just ask” his lips curling into a smirk. 

A glove is throw and slaps against Yunho’s bare chest in response. “Take your pants off and shut up, dipshit” Rolling his eyes Yunho continues his prior goal of removing his pants. “Yes mom” he responds and works the trousers off his sore legs. Changmin throws him an acidic look.

 

“Ok princess I took my pants off for you” taps the sink with his blunt nails. Ready to throw Yunho a nasty look, Changmin turns around not expecting the large black and blue mark covering the other man’s side. “What is this” Changmin rushes to his side and gently brushes delicate fingers agains the bruise. Their eyes meet and Changmin notices that the dark marks on Yunho’s neck look fresh, but the mark on his leg looks old. Yunho flinches slightly when long fingers brush the choking marks on his neck. “Changminnie” Yunho’s eyes now unreadable. “I almost died” he continues. “I honestly thought that he was gonna strangle me, he thought so too. It’s a miracle I’m here right now.” Changmin feels his breath catch and fails to stop a lone tear from running down his cheek. With great hesitation Yunho brushes the drop off of Changmin’s soft face and squeezes the hand resting on his chest. Anger flashes through Changmin’s dark eyes “explain this” he points to the skateboard sized spot on Yunho’s leg. Yunho instantly sighs, shifting on the sink he is still perched on. “Changmin, I just fell it’s no big deal” Yunho looks tired as he says it. “Fell?” Changmin still shows anger “from what a ten story building?” his fists ball at his side as he storms out of the bathroom. 

Yunho groans, hitting his head against the mirror behind him in frustration. “Never happy” he murmurs to herself. “I need a nap man”. Yunho hops off the counter and catches a glimpse in the mirror. He draws closer and looks at his appearance for what seems like the first time in forever. His almond eyes are coupled with a lovely set of dark circles and his cropped cut brown hair looks as bland as ever. “Whatever” he snorts “the world is ending, who cares”. Yunho whips his head around when he hears the door open again. Changmin has returned with a bag of ice and a blanket. He throws a t shirt and boxers towards Yunho and turns to leave. “Wash up and meet me in the barracks when your done” storming out without looking back. With a shrug, Yunho turns to start the shower. Little does he know that Changmin has eyes full of tears in the next room. Changmin is crouched, shaking. The only thing running though his head is the words ‘it’s a miracle I’m here right now’. The thought of the man cold and dead is causing his stomach to ache in grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully not too many errors. I wrote this in the car. 
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Love & War - Yellow Claw G-Funk Remix


End file.
